narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelic Illusion: Tengoku
|image=Anime-sky-309110.jpg |kanji=悪魔のイリュージョン：天国 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Akuma no iryūjon: Tengoku |literal english=Demonic Illusion: Heaven |english tv=Mirage of Heaven |parent jutsu=Seventh Day! |jutsu classification=Genjutsu |jutsu type=Yin Release, |jutsu class type=Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Rei Kyoushu, Soru Kurama, Jakku, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Angelic Illusion: Tengoku ('' あんげぃｃ いっぅシオン： 天国, Angelic Illusion: Tengoku'') is a the ultimate Genjutsu of the Angelic Illusion branch, a branch of genjutsu created by Coming Soon. Who taught it to Soru Kurama. Angelic Illusions corrupt a human's concept of Nirvana, or true enlightenment by invoking a false sense of materialistic satisfaction and creating an illusion of perfection. Each Angel Illusion fooling a different sense. Usually, the Angelic Illusion last just as long as it's darker counterpart. However, when utilized by one with Kurama blood, the Illusion can go on for a lifetime. Putting it's victim into a coma. Only high caliber shinobi have the skill to disrupt such a powerful Genjutsu. Usage There are various ways to activate Tengoku. And each utilizes a different sense. Angelic Illusion: Tengoku's differs between users. However, the overall concept remains unchanged. Like other Angelic Illusion techniques, Tengoku works with positive emotions. And such requires a pure mind. Once activated, those trapped within, view a life of heavenly bliss. Even resurrecting deceased loved ones. Tengoku's mechanics are similar to that of dreaming. In a dream, reality is subjective. Logic no longer exist. Everything is natural. Tengoku uses those very same principles to create a world of dreams within ones mind. High levels of serotonin and dopamine are released gradually. Thus giving Angelic Illusion: Tengoku a small time requirement to build up. Before truly entering the illusion, Tengoku's target can still fight and move. However, targets experience symptoms similar to laughing gas and ecstasy. Causing one to feel random spikes of happiness. After awhile, the target will faint, entering a coma. Once unconscious, Tengoku's victim enter heaven. A world where everything goes accordingly. Everything they wish for subtly comes true. From defeating Soru to winning the heart of someone they had secret feelings for. As time progresses, the body releases higher amounts of Serotonin and Dopamine, strengthening the illusion. Causing the body to feel as if everything is natural and perfect. This genjutsu can last from months to years. And inside, lifetimes go by. What makes this jutsu potentially dangerous is the end. If one lives a whole lifetime within Tengoku, they will also die in reality as their body believes it experienced old age. The Psychological catch rest within it's happy nature. Very few question dreams due to such levels of positive emotion. The mind willingly escapes into a dream world and so, very few suspect Genjutsu. Subconsciously, they experience the same affects of being addicted to a substance. As in their body needs the relief. And when one becomes wiser to the plan, it's a psychological battle. Why leave such a wonderful place? Aftereffects Angelic Illusion: Tengoku has been referred to as the ultimate Genjutsu due to it's unique approach on mental torture. As previously mentioned, targets are trapped into a false world of perfection while their bodies remain comatose. A coma which ends with death once a person lives out their life in Tengoku (A month). However, should someone break free, or awaken through an outside force, Tengoku's Aftereffects activate immediately. Over a course of a few days, their body experiences an extreme drop in dopamine and serotonin levels. Causing the victim to suffer from all the symptoms of Post-acute-withdrawal syndrome. The strongest and most noticeable being depression. Immense levels of depression often steals a targets resolve to even get out of bed. Without spiritual will power or help, the aftereffects of Angelic Illusion: Tengoku will end with either suicide, or it's victim giving up on life. History Developed by.... During his travels, Soru built up a name for himself. God of Nightmares. His kekkei genkai murdering entire towns of people within minutes. Enemies randomly set ablaze, with no trace of ash behind. Soru's illusions were real. And killed all who dare challenge him. Until he met.... Variation Soru Kurama's: The only person capable of mastering the Angelic Illusion arts, Soru Kurama's version differs from (). He manipulates the surrounding area and creates a false life for a person to live. In reality, the victim is dragged into a coma. Boido's existence allows Soru to utilize Angelic Illusions. Boido being the manifestation of his evil subconscious, grants Soru a more purer conscious. Allowing him to create Tengoku. Soru's variation involves time moving onward as normal. Seconds turn into minutes, while minutes turn into hours and so forth. Until his target's are living out years. Soru's kekkei genkai causes the illusion to become real to the targets subconscious. Making it impossible for them to tell it's an illusion. The physical happiness and kekkei genkai creates a perfect picture. In reality, he pushes his targets into a coma. Soru developed a sicker technique which combines Tengoku with his Demonic Illusion: Jigoku. Creating Tabijinohate. In order to use Tabijinohate, one must fall under the spell of Tengoku. Within, Soru forces them to live a perfect life with loved ones and materialistic pleasure. After a year or two, enough time for the brain to become accustomed to such happiness, Boido activated Jigoku. Within Tengoku, the targets life goes downhill. Everything they wish not to happen happens. Ending with suicidal urges being created. Boido enters the Genjutsu and pushes them closer and closer until they kill themselves. This technique is much quicker and like Tengoku and Jigoku, lacks the requirement of Soru's presence. Weakness Trivia • Soru's strict Buddhist belief of detachment allowed him to learn this technique. Since he lacks materialistic desire, his mind remains pure from it's taint. Tengoku's pleasuring world has no affect on Soru.